


Persiflage

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [359]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's frivolous banter can be too much sometimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/25/2000 for the word [persiflage](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/04/25/persiflage).
> 
> persiflage  
> light, bantering talk or writing.  
> a frivolous or flippant style of treating a subject.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #077 Restraint.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Persiflage

Tony's constant persiflage, no matter the subject, often drove his co-workers up a wall. Right now, for instance, they were all stuck taking a class going over the latest improvements in equipment. Instead of letting the instructor finish, so that they could all get out of there sooner, Tony kept questioning the instructor about fuzzy handcuffs, leather ropes, and other restraints that belonged more in an adult store than in any agents go bag.

The instructor, a pompous blowhard, couldn't tell that Tony wasn't being serious and seriously answered each question. Normally the other agents would be laughing, but they pitied the instructor so much that they couldn't even find it funny. Not even when Tony asked what you were supposed to do when the only weapon you had was a dildo.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
